Scootaloo's Secret
by JPBrony
Summary: Only read this if your are not squeamish!


Scootaloo's Secret

I'm sorry that this fanfic is a Rainbow Dash one, but I was bored.

This fanfic is rated AO for S&M, fillyfoolery, and sh!t.

By JPBrony

Rainbow Dash x Scootaloo

I stared into the starry sky with my best friends Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. As the three of us conversed, we became more and more tired with every minute that passed. Somehow, we got to the topic of our family. We talked about how cool Applejack is (I personally think she's sexy), how strong Big Mac is, and the story of Ponyville and Granny Smith. We also talked about the nit-picky Rarity and how horrible she treats Sweetie Belle sometimes. But then we got to me. Since my parents died in a carriage cash when I was very young, my only family are my friends and the school. And Rainbow Dash. Especially Rainbow Dash. She's been my mentor, friend, and role model for the past 10 years. And that reminded me of something.

"Sorry girls," I said, getting up. "I just forgot. I have something to do."

"But Scootaloo, we were just gettin' to the good part!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"Yeah, Scootaloo. Stay a little longer," said Sweetie Belle.

"Sorry, but this takes priority."

"Oh, okay," they said in unison.

"See you tomorrow!" I said.

"Bye!"

I flew to my home, which was a cellar under the school. When I got in there, my prized possession was passed out on the floor, bound and gagged. Rainbow Dash, with her beautiful cyan hair and rainbow mane, was in my room.

"Okay, bitch, you can open your eyes now."

When she still didn't answer, I kicked her in the chest. Her eyes flashed open in a grimace. Then her eyes fluttered into an angry look and tried to fly away, but her wings were tied. When she realized this, she tried to scream, but she was gagged.

"That's what you get for not doing what I told you to, bitch."

I picked up a slick and cool sharp knife from the table next to us. I looked into it, and my reflection stared back at me. I considered Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, I'm going to remove your gag, but if you scream, I swear to god I will fuc3ing stab you with this."

Her face was one of abject terror as she realized what was going on. Rainbow Dash struggled as I cut off the gag. She looked like she was about to scream, but she held it in.

"Good bitch."

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth for a few seconds, then closed it. Then she opened it again and asked me a question.

"Scootaloo. Why?"

I shrugged. "Well there are 2 reasons. One is because I was bored-"

"You did this because you were BORED?" She said in a voice that was too loud.

I put the knife against her throat. "One more outburst like that, and..." I made a cutting the knife motion across my throat. "Schlick."

"And the second reason is that you are a showoff to me. Remember that time when you knocked me into the mud? Just because 'you were doing a new trick,'" I said in a mocking tone. "I was absolutely mortified. MORTIFIED! Have you ever been mortified in your life?"

She shook her head no.

"Well, of course not, because you're 'the best flyer in Equestria.'"

Tears started streaming down Rainbow Dash's face.

She screamed, "HE-"

I brought the knife down on her mouth, and her tongue came out.

I said in a stern but quiet voice, "I SAID, ONE MORE OUTBURST LIKE THAT..."

Blood was streaming from her mouth as she convulsed from the pain.

I walked away from her, and her pain was seeping into me, but it was converted into pure hatred. I felt my sanity wash away in a rainbow colored wave.

"It's really too bad. I didn't want to do that to you, but, you left me with no choice."

A sly grin appeared on my face. "It's also too bad that nopony heard our scream. Then they can join the party."

A look on her face and a "Pvgfhvjgb" from her I quickly deciphered into "you psychopath."

"Oh, I'M the psychopath! Look at you! You fly around and knock everypony down just to have fun. So what you're saying is that me getting revenge on you makes me a psychopath?"

I paced in the room, back and forth, slowly going insane.

"I think you deserve to be punished."

I spread her legs, and she squealed and blushed.

"You're cute when you blush. I think I'll go really slow."

I started licking her, and she groaned. It tasted like fish and hot peppers. I kept licking away, sucking on her clit from time to time, until she finally came in my mouth.

"You like that?" I asked.

She convulsed as she came some more, the fluid spraying all over my body.

"Hey, point that somewhere else!" I giggled.

After she was done, I started to make out with her, our tongues raking together and I tasted sarsbarilla.

"Hey, did you drink before you slammed into me? That's not safe!" I teased.

I slid my hoof down her belly and teats, down to the wetness between her legs, which I rubbed and stroked until she came again, this time directly pointed away from me. I rewarded her by sticking my hoof up her a8s, further and further, until I stopped. I pulled it out slowly, and she gasped with pleasure. My hoof was covered with sh!t. I licked some off, then I turned around so she could stick her mouth in my dripping cun7. She licked, and sucked on me for a while, until I released my load into her face.

"Ohhh!" I whined in pleasure."Wow, I didn't know you were so good at this! You're pretty experienced!"

After a while of this, we slumped next to each other for a while. Then, I realized something. I was hoping that I could just let her go and make her not talk about it, but I realized that it was not possible. Since her tongue was cut out, people would ask things, and eventually find out what happened. I knew what I had to do. Since Rainbow Dash was passed out on the floor, I could make this quick and easy. I took a suppressed gun, sleek and cold, like my soul right now, and shot her in her neck. Blood spurted everywhere. I thought this was the most humane way to do it, and she didn't feel a thing.

But then I realized the gravity of the situation. She was dead, and sooner or later the ponies would wonder why Rainbow Dash wasn't clearing the clouds anymore, and eventually they would find out what happened.

I put the gun to my head. Goodbye Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, and everybody.

Goodbye world.


End file.
